


Friend Like That [podfic]

by casicastiel (orphan_account), Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/casicastiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence stretches for a few beats, and then Charlie speaks again; softer, almost like she’s telling a secret to a child. “You do know it’s okay that you’re in love with a guy, right?” (podfic version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Like That [podfic]

  
**Title** : Friend Like That  
 **Author** : cascastiel  
 **Reader** : Tenoko1  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Charlie, mentioned Dean/Cas  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Length** : 4 mins  
 **Summary** : Charlie asks about the Supernatural books.  
 **Files** : [text ](767256)l [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?oy9bd83lka4rktp)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?81h6z9ia1p41r23)


End file.
